This is a Beautiful World
by Mailman Dragonite
Summary: Ash sends Misty a bouquet of Gracedia flowers. [Set shortly after Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Knowledge of the movie's plot isn't necessary to enjoy this fic! One-shot.]


_**Notes:**__ I've been wanting to write somethin' like this for a while. It's a biiit short, but I hope you'll all enjoy it anyway! Also, as a side note, Ash's letter's mildly illiterate on intention ehehheh._

_Aaand also. I apologize for the lack of updates on my main story. u_u With all the X/Y news coming out, I'm kinda hesitant to continue AT THE MOMENT. But don't worry, updates will resume soon. Probably after the first episode of the new season or so!_

_Until then, thank you for reading! And reviews are always appreciated._

* * *

**"Do we really celebrate the beauty that surrounds us—every single day?" **

Ash stared down at the blank page of floral stationary. A sweat drop slid down his face, and he swallowed hard. "Uhm, Brock?" said Ash, glancing across the room toward his older friend. "Are you… are you sure_ I_ should be the one to write this? I mean…" The younger boy fidgeted a bit, trying to think of some excuse. "You… You have better handwriting and all! And… and I mean, I don't wanna ruin the pretty paper!" he laughed uncomfortably…

As Brock saw right through him.

"Ash," said the other boy. "When's the last time you wrote Misty a letter?

Rubbing the back of his head, he replied, "I haven't."

And with an accusing smirk, Brock crossed his arms, to which Ash gave a deep sigh. "I want you to write it this time," he replied, knowing it'd mean so much more on this occasion.

"But…" Ash frowned. "C'mon, Brock. I don't even know where ta start…"

With a weak smile, the Breeder put a hand on the young Trainer's shoulder. "Then just tell her why you're sending it, or… how you've been," he suggested, "or, just…" Brock paused, knowing anything Ash could say would mean the world to Misty, "anything at all."

Hesitant (and almost reluctant), Ash gave a low grumble. After a second, he gazed up again—a forced look of determination on his face. "Alright," he complied… then paused for another moment. Releasing a held breath, he concluded, "—But she's probably just gonna laugh."

And proud of his younger friend, Brock chuckled. "Don't worry Ash," he said, "she'll love it."

* * *

**"****Or ever realize the gifts that we've been given might just go away?**

"Oh, alright, alright, I'm comin'!" Misty grumbled towards the persistent chiming of the bell, on Cerulean Gym's front desk. Running a towel through her soaked hair, she sighed. Another Gym challenger? At this hour? Assuming such was the case, Misty started, "We're closed for the evening. You'll have to come back tomorro—" And then turning the corner, she then paused for a moment.

Blinking absently, Misty was instead greeted by the sight of a mail carrier, holding a clipboard in one hand, and a basket of flowers in the other. "Delivery for a Ms. Waterflower," said the man. And Misty, then taking a quick glance at the beautiful bouquet—put two and two together. "Sign here please," he asked, holding out his clip board.

Sighing again, Misty took it from him, doing so. "Looks like Daisy's got another one," she muttered.

"Ahh—this is for a Ms._ Misty_ Waterflower, actually," he corrected, taking the paper back, placing the basket on the counter. And with a kind smile and a wave, the delivery man took his leave. "Have a good evening," he trailed off.

…Leaving Misty in a near-stunned stated.

Again blinking absently, the Gym Leader glanced back to the flowers. They were…_ for her_? Who'd be sending _her_ a bouquet? And why? She eyed them over, admiring their unique floral shape, and fluorescent pink coloring. Their scent was sweet and pungent… and they almost seemed the faintest bit illuminating.

Then taking notice, Misty spotted a card with a flower stamped on the front. In a… _less than elegant_ font, her name was scribbled on the front, _"To: Misty". _And then, in seeing the next line below—her heart almost skipped a beat.

_"From: Ash"._

…Ash?

Wasting no time, she viciously tore at the envelopes top. Pulling out a folded page of stationary, she flipped it open. Confused (and overwhelmed with his messy handwriting), her heart was beat the slightest bit faster. Misty's gaze drifted to the top of the page.

* * *

**"Can't let it happen, it's up to you and me. We've got to work together, it's our responsibility."**

_—Hi Misty!_

_I bet you're suprised to be hearing from us right? Or well… just me probably. I know Brock's the one who always calls and writes to you alot but… I'm busy, okay! The Sinnoh leagues not gonna win itself! _

_Anyway, I guess you're probably wondering why we sent you flowers outta no where right? Well, they're called gracedias. They're found only here in Sinnoh, but people ship them all over the world! They're really rare and really special. It's because people in Sinnoh send them to the other people to show how greatful they are, for the things they've done. Me Brock and Dawn all sent them to our families… I think my mom should be getting some around this time right now too. I asked Brock if we should send some to you and May and Max too, and he said yes. But Brock also said that he wanted me to write you a card, too…_

_So guess what? I went on a big advenure with a friend I made recently, that kinda reminded me of you…. Its name was Shaymin. It was really bratty and bossy. And it ate all our pancakes. It was annoying but (don't tell Brock or Dawn) I really ended up liking it. It did a lot for us and for a lot of people. But then it ended up having to leave with all its friends and I was happy for it. But I was alsoreally kinda sad to see it go…_

_My Pokedex says Shaymin's called the gratitude pokemon, I think I'm staring to understand why. After I met it, I kinda started thinking about how greatful I am towards my friends and family… and I don't think I ever really say thank you as much as I should. Not to my mom, professor Oak, Brock, Dawn, Max and May, and a lot of people… But I guess… mostly to you._

_I think it's cause we argue so much but… I just wanted to say thank you for everything you did for me when we were in Kanto and Johto and the Orange islands. Thanks for staying with me so long, and having my back all the time. Thanks for following me even when I did stuff that made you angry, and for saving me (….when I did something stupid.) And for always being a good friend to me… I don't really know where I'd be without you._

_So I know it's not a new bike, but I picked all these gracedia's myself just for you! and I hope you like them._

_Anyway, Brock and Pikachu say they miss you, and Dawn can't wait to meet you, so I hope we can all see eachother soon! _

_…Cause I miss you, too._

_Thank you for being my friend, Misty._

_—Love, Ash._

* * *

**"So open your eyes, it's easy to do, just take the time and look around you…"**

Despite the few tears streaming down her pallid cheeks, Misty gave the brightest smile she had, in quite a long while. She scanned the letter over and over again, enjoying his wonderful (near-indecipherable) scribbles to every extent. After reading it three times more, she looked to the basket of Gracedias.

It was almost as if she could imagine Ash right there as well. Y'know, giving that big goofy smile of his, waving at her with that ever-endearing expression. Stepping over, it seemed as though the bouquet radiated in a way that no other _ever_ could. She took a single flower from the bunch, smiling down at it. After a moment, she clutched the Gracedia to her heart. Her hold was abnormally gentle, delicate—as was her voice.

In a near-inaudible, and entirely sincere tone—she whispered,_ "And thank you, too, Ash."_

**_"_And never forget, _this is a beautiful world."_**


End file.
